Changing Back Time
by CommanderJames
Summary: A squeal to my story Forever United. Susan Jones feels as if shes going crazy. A cadet stormed into her room, and now shes seeing that cadet everywhere, including future him? Susan must find answers as to why she keeps seeing Kirk everywhere and figure out if she really is destined to die. Does she find love along the way? or is Kirk, her other half? bad description. good read!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys. This is the squeal to Forever United. I have the whole thing written, but I am gonna post when i start getting reviews! Enjoy!

I own nothing except

-Susan Jones

-Cassie Moore

-U.S.S. Centerville and its crew.

Ch. 1

"Susan! Susan!" I heard. My eyes opened quickly at the sound of my name. When I looked up I saw my roommate. Lieutenant Cassie Moore.

"What?" I said. The sleep deprivation heavy in my voice. Ever since the day that cadet burst into my room, I haven't been sleeping well. The dreams and somewhat nightmares flooded my mind. They were all the same. The cadet was my lover, and I always die.

"Someone beat it! The Kobyashi Maru!" she said the panic in her voice noticeable. She instantly caught my attention.

"what do you mean someone beat the test?" I said standing up. I walked over to my closet and retrieved my black officers uniform.

"he beat it. No deaths, rescued the stranded crew, and defeated the Klingon warbirds." she said. She paused looking at me for some kind of reaction. I quietly fixed my hair up into its usual ponytail. When I was presentable I looked over to Cassie. She looked a bit worried about my little interaction with words.

"So your telling me, that a cadet, whom I'm not sure is even relatively as smart as I was beat the one test I could never pass in my 5 years of Starfleet?" I said a bit too calmly.

"I'm a bit terrified to answer that question" she said. Her green eyes watched me carefully as I grabbed my PADD off my nightstand.

"Who was it?" I said typing a pass code into the glass machine in my hands. They started to shake with anger when she said his name.

"Cadet James T. Kirk." she said. I looked up. Cassie expected what happened next. I exploded. Profanity and name calling were all I could seem to come up with at the moment. "Okay well this is my queue." she said turning around and walking pretty fast out of the room. I looked up at the regulation clock on my wall and saw that I was late for a meeting with Commander Spock. I grabbed the black uniform hat off of my nightstand angrily and tucked my PADD under my arm as the door to my room closed behind me. That's when I heard the announcement over the intercom.

"All cadets and officers to the auditorium immediately." I looked up to the hallway ceiling and shrugged my shoulders.

"Looks like we will be postponing our meeting you just so happen to be late for." said a unmistakable voice behind me. I turned around a bit surprised.

"I apologize Commander Spock. I didn't hear my alarm go off." I said a bit panicked.

"Are you sure it was not because of your anger about the Kobyashi Maru? I can only suspect that Lieutenant Moore told you what happened this morning. It would only be logical." he said. He studied the look on my face. I knew before I answered, he already knew my response. "If it makes you feel any better Lieutenant Commander, I feel very strongly the young Cadet has cheated. It only makes logical sense since there is only 1 outcome of the test." he nodded his head before walking in the direction of the auditorium. I stood there for a minute taking in the commanders words. I collected my thoughts and turned my attention to the PADD as I walked to the auditorium. I was so into the science proposal I was reading, I didn't notice the cadet on front of me before we collided. "ouch!" I yelled as I nearly dropped my PADD. I looked up just as he turned around.

"Sorry I wasn-" he stopped when he saw my face. It was Cadet Kirk. I looked at him angrily. There was something different about him. Deep stress lines traced his face. Scars on his cheeks had suggested possible bar fights. What really bothered me was the fact he looked a few years older than the young cadet she saw earlier in the week. The cadet stood there. The look on his face suggested shock, but something more...i saw heartbreak and hurt in his eyes.

"Cadet what in the world is wrong with you?!" I said. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited. The cadet opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when a familiar voice ran up to him.

"Captain, it would be wise if we were to contact the Enterprise befor-" the cadet elbowed him in the side and turned the commanders face to face mine. When Spock saw me, his face drained of all color. He looked as if he just saw a Ghost. It took me a minute to register the madness in front of me.

"Did you just elbow the commander cadet?!" I said. Commander Spock straightened up. I looked up at him to ask if he was okay when i noticed he was in a red cadet uniform. I was Stunned. "Commander if I may, I just saw you in your officers uniform...why did you change?" I said. Spock went to open his mouth when the cadet intervened.

"Captain, sorry if we may have caused you any trouble. You see-" I cut him off. "Captain? Cadet what universe are you from? I am no captain. I'm Lieutenant Commander Jones. You should know that being as though I teach your Engineering 1401 class." i searched the cadets eyes. He looked as if he was defeated. I sighed a bit and uncrossed my arms. "All cadets and officers are to report to the auditorium. Lets go cadet." i said pulling him along.

"Wait!" I looked to Commander Spock. I saw a bit of panic on the Vulcans face. A small shock of surprise crossed my face as I realized he was showing emotion. He quickly straightened out his facial features . "the cadet is with me. I wanted to be conspicuous as I punish him for cheating on my test. It was only logical for me to wear a red cadet uniform to blend in with the crowd." he said. I looked at the commander a bit suspicious. I knew he was lying. I could see the guilt on his face. I decided to let it slide. Anything that causes a Vulcan to lie, must be pretty important. I took my hand off the cadets arm and apologized to Spock. He nodded his head while he rushed along the cadet. I watched them both run away until I couldn't see them any longer. I took a deep breath and continued on my way to the auditorium. When I entered the room, the meeting had already begun. I decided to stand to the back of the room. I continued to read the proposal in my hand before i started to listen.

"I believe I have the right face my accuser directly." said a very familiar voice. I looked up a bit shocked. That's when I saw them. Flawless faced Cadet Kirk, and correctly dressed Commander Spock as he walked to the front of the court.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **: **Come on guys I need some reviews here. I posted this Ch. Because I got a follower, thank you btw, I need feedback. What I need to work on, what you liked. Please take a few seconds to review this! Make sure to read part one of this fanfiction called "Forever United". Enjoy guys!**

**I own nothing except Susan Jones, Cassie Moore, The U.S.S. Centerville and her crew.**

Ch. 2

The court ended earlier than usual because of a distress call from Vulcan. I tried my best to find the the cadet and the commander after the craziness of everyone trying to leave the auditorium, but I came to no avail. I decided to wait until after our mission to confront them both about earlier. I was walking to the loading dock of the U.S.S Marion when I heard my name behind me.

"Hey Susan, Did you not hear the news?" Said Cassie as she ran up to me.

"What news?" I said turning to face her directly. She looked happy. Ecstatic None the less.

"We were reassigned...to the Enterprise!" she said jumping up and down with glee. My jaw dropped. The Enterprise? Me? I embraced her in a hug before we started our way to the Enterprise loading dock. We found the shuttles and continued to check in.

"Lieutenant Commander Jones" I told the officer checking names.

"Welcome to the crew" he said nodding in my direction.

"Lieutenant Moore." I heard behind me. I stopped paying attention when I started up the steps to the shuttle. I choose seats closer to the middle. Cassie found me easily. We were the only 2 in officers black. I looked around the shuttle. I caught the eye of several cadets. They whispered to themselves all the way up until the shuttle took off. It only took us about 30 minutes until we were out of earths atmosphere and on the U.S.S Enterprise. I was now changed out of my officers uniform to the red regulation engineering uniform. I walked onto the bridge a bit nervous. Cassie worked in the lower decks so I was on my own. When I arrived I knew where my station was, but I took my time getting there. I took in the scene in front of me. The upgraded ship was amazing. A roomier bridge that could hold more members of the crew, they upgraded the system with more accurate radars and equipment. As I got closer to my destination, I came across the captains chair. It was sleek, commanding. I knew, no matter what planet I lived on...captain was never in my near future.

"Keptin on ze bridge!" yelled the young Russian navigator. I rushed away from the captains chair and to my station.

"Lieutenant Commander." I heard next to me. I looked up.

"Commander." I said smiling up to Spock. "do you mind of I have a quick word with you?" I said standing up. I was noticeably shorter than him.

"Sure. What might this be about?" he said. He clasped his hands in front of him.

"Well its about earlier, before the court? I saw you and the cadet running down the hallway, the-" before I finished I heard Captain Pike call for maximum warp. I looked up. The young helmsman pushed the lever down fully. It took a minute until we realized, We were not moving.

"helmsman what's wrong?" I heard Pike call. Slight irritation in his voice.

"Umm, I'm not sure captain. Give me just a minu-" he said tapping rapidly at the screen.

"Is the parking break on?" asked the captain.

"uhh no sir. I'm not exactly sure.."

"where's helmsman Wallace?" he said. His head now in his hands.

"he has lungworm sir. I'm Hikaru Sulu." he said as he continued to tap on his screen.

"and you are a pilot right?" Pike asked.

"Very much so sir." he said as he continued to tap on the screen.

" Have you disengaged the external inertial dampener?" asked Spock. Sulu flushed a little as he typed a few commands into the screen in front of him.

"Ready for warp sir." he said, the embarrassment still present in his face.

"Punch it." said Pike. Then we were off. I turned my attention back to Spock as the young Ensign made a ship wide announcement.

"Anyway commander, about earlier. You and the cadet were running down the hallway one minute, you were in cadet red, he elbowed you in the side, and the next minute I'm in the auditorium and you're both there in front of me." I said waiting.

"well that is strange being as though I was in the auditorium the entire time after we ran into each other in front of your room. What you speak of Lieutenant, never happened to my knowledge." he said. he cocked his head to the left a little. "are you alright?" he said eying me a bit.

"Yes commander. I'm fine." I said sitting back down in my chair. I must have been imagining things. i decided to clear my head and work on the project at hand. A few minutes later I hear the sound of pounding footsteps.

"Jim get back here!" said a man with a strong southern accent. That's when I saw him. The cadet ran onto the bridge, followed by a friend of mine Dr. McCoy, and a young petite woman. When Spock eyed her, he immediately stood from his chair.

"Captain! Vulcans not experiencing a natural disaster. Its being attacked by Romulans." he said. His face was firm, sure.

"With what proof?" said Pike. Obvious signs of shock on his face.

"Sir, the cadet does not have the clearance to be aboard this ship, if I may, I could remove the cadet a-" said Spock. His hate towards Kirk noticeable.

"Try it! This cadet is trying to save this ship!" he said challenging Spock.

"Spock that's enough, what are you talking about?" said Pike.

"That same anomaly, a lightning storm in space, happened the day of my birth. The day my father was killed. They were attacked by Romulans in 1 massive ship. That ship was never heard from or seen again, you know that sir. I read your dissertation. At 2300 last night, a transmission was picked up between Klingons, 42 warbirds destroyed by Romulans in 1 massive ship." he finished.

"how do you know that cadet?" said Pike. Kirk turned and looked to the woman standing by Spock.

"I received and translated the message myself sir, Kirks report is accurate." she said. Pike turned to Spock.

"The cadets logic is sound. And Cadet Uhura is unmatched in Xenolinguistics. It would be wise to accept her conclusion." he said. I knew by the way Spock spit his words out he wasn't happy about the situation.

"Shields up, red alert." said Pike sitting back In his chair. I looked to the cadet. His face was determined. His eyes wondered around the bridge, until they landed on mine. He looked into them, I stared back. There was something different about this cadet. His eyes didn't have the same heartbreak and hurt they did earlier. It was kind of like I was looking at a whole other person. I looked away.

"we will be arriving at Vulcan in 3, 2, 1." said Sulu. When we dropped out of warp, the most horrifying scene took place In front of my eyes. That's when all Hell broke loose.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so I gots a new follow/favorite, and a review c: **

**Rynne Harrison-Thank you! I'm glad you like my story! If you are confused on some parts, try reading my first one "Forever United". A lot of the references I make are made from that one. I really appreciate it!**

**I update as I get reviews/followers! **

**I own nothing except: Susan Jones, Cassie Moore, and the U.S.S Centerville and her crew.**

* * *

Ch. 3

We maneuvered around the debris of 7 other federation ships. One including the U.S.S Marion. When we were positioned in front of the Romulan vessel, the shooting stopped.

"Captain, we're being hailed." said the recently promoted Lieutenant.

"project it on the main screen." said Pike. She typed a few commands on her keyboard. A few seconds later, the image of a male Romulan appeared in front of us. I stopped listening and turned my attentions to the cadet. He stood firm, commanding. Its like I've seen him like this before. I narrowed my eyes and tried to remember. All of a sudden I was transported to a different time. I saw the cadet standing in the bridge of a large federation vessel. His face was scared. Stress Lines were formed on various places on his face. He looked exactly like the cadet I saw in the hallway this morning.

"Susan I love you." he said into a com. I froze. "I love you!" he screamed into it. The com cut off right in the middle of his sentence. He dropped the static filled com to the ground and looked around the room. That's when he broke. He dropped to his knees and burried his head in his hands. He shook with anger, hurt, heartbreak. No one around him moved. They sat there and watched.

"Captain, we have to alert Starfleet" said Spock. He moved towards him and knelt in front of him. Kirk looked up. His lower jaw was bruised and swollen as if he was just recently punched. His eyes were red and puffy. He stood up.

"Uhura, contact Starfleet and let them know were stranded, Chekov ask Scotty of he's identified the problem yet." he then turned to Spock. "You have the con" he then walked past Spock without another word. Immediately after he left, I was transported back to my seat of the Enterprise. I was still staring openly at the cadet. He was looking back at me with a puzzled look. He began walking my way when Captain Pike called him.

"Jim you too, you're not supposed to be here anyways. Lieutenant Commander Jones, come with me." I stood up from my seat. We all piled onto the turbo lift. "Jones, those weapons on that ship, what are they?" he asked looking towards me.

"to be honest sir, I'm not sure. The structure is quite complicated. The only thing I could conclude from them were that the weaponry is...futuristic." I said finishing my sentence. We got off the turbo lift and twisted through the long hallways of the Enterprise. We reached another turbo lift when Pike stopped.

"Kirk, Sulu, and Engineer Olsen will space jump from the shuttle and onto the platform thats corrupting our system. Spock your acting captain, Kirk I'm promoting you to first officer." he said looking to Kirk.

"Excuse me?" said Spock. His face never changed.

"you heard me Spock. And Lieutenant Commander Jones, I need you to study those weapons. Get as much information on them as you can." he said

"Aye captain." I took one last look at the newly found Commander. He looked back at me and smiled. I turned my head and returned to my post on the bridge. I reviewed video surveillance of the missiles that were fired at the ship. I studied and studied them. I came to no conclusion. Even the phasers were different. Bigger, more accurate, more firepower. When I looked at it, even studying the ship, the conclusion became obvious.

"Captain!" I said nearly falling out of my seat. Spock looked at me from the screen in front of him.

"Yes Lieutenant Commander?" "The ship. The weaponry, its futuristic, we don't even have the technology to construct such weapons let alone the ship!"

"Yes, you explained that in the-" I interrupted him.

"No Captain. The ship itself... its from The future!" I said.

"That's nearly impossible." he said

"Sir, the machine has been destroyed. All communications have been restored." said Uhura.

"Chekov, scan the planet, I want to know what they are doing." he said instantly forgetting about our conversation. Chekov scanned the planet in seconds.

"Sir, They are creating a reaction that Vill consume ze planet." he said turning to the captain.

"Their creating a black hole in the middle of Vulcan." Said Spock. I paused for a minute. Black hole...time travel...was it possible? There was all kinds of myths to where black holes lead. Time travel being the most popular. It all started to click into place. The Romulans may have traveled back in time through a black hole. The next questions on my mind..why? And how?

"Jones, you have the con." said Spock running out. I ran over to Chekov.

"Beam them back." I said to him.

"Aye Keptin." he delivered the message to the transporter room. I made my way over to the Captains chair. I was a bit nervous at first, but I sat in it. It felt...natural. I immediately snapped out of my zone when I heard Chekov run off of the bridge screaming

"I can do zat!" over and over again. I followed him with my eyes until he was off of the bridge. I was turning my head towards the turbo lift when I saw them, Kirk and Spock standing together in the shadows...except...Kirk was floating through mid air, and Spock was in the transporter room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! So I got a new follower! Thank you! So here's a new chapter! It is in Captain Kirks P.O.V. Hope you enjoy that! Make sure to read my first Fanfiction "Forever United" if you have not already. This is the sequel to ****that story. **

**I own nothing except Susan Jones, Cassie Moore, and the U.S.S Centerville and her crew.**

**Remember I have the whole story written along with Part 3! I only update as I get new Reviews/Follows/Favorites so please take the time out to do that! Thanks!**

* * *

Ch. 4 Captain Kirks P.O.V.

"Spock...are you sure he's on board?" I said turning to look at him.

"Yes captain. He came in as a stow away. Last I heard he was on the bridge." said Spock. We stood off to the side where no one can see us. I looked around the bridge when my eyes met hers. She was positioned in the captains chair...staring at is through narrowed eyes. She stood up.

"Uhura, you have the con." she said while walking in our direction.

"Crap Spock! She saw us!" I said flatling against the dark wall.

"Captain, its essential that Susan not know we are from the future, if so, it will compromise the mission at hand." he said at an almost whisper.

"That's why we have to run...now..." I said sprinting out of the shadows and into the turbo lift. Spock followed on my heals. Susan took off after us but the doors closed before she could get to us.

"We are being sloppy. She can't see us again." I said turning to Spock. He looked at me and nodded.

"I agree captain. Maybe if we were to capture Commander Spock and Cadet Kirk. Maybe we could stand in their places so we-" I cut him off.

"We aren't here to blend in. We need to get ahold of past me." I said carefully stepping out of the turbo lift. No one was around. We stepped out and ran down the hallway to our hiding space. A supply closet at the end of deck 4.

"Are we even positive that this will save Captain Jones?" asked Spock. He followed me into the closet.

"Its a Chance. We already changed several things in this past that we didn't in others. Susan's not a captain, she's on the Enterprise, and she hasn't slept with me yet. We need to make sure she never does." I said. "That my friend will be the hardest part." I turned to Spock.

"What do you mean captain?" he said a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm kind of irresistible. Women can't help but sleep with me." I said. I sat in the chair at the back of the closet.

"Excuse me sir, but if I may. Lieutenant Uhura resisted you." he said amusement spread over his face.

"Yeahh yeahh whatever." I said making a gesture as to go away. "we have 6 hours until the black hole that got us here closes. We have to get to past me soon. Do you have your com on you?" I said standing up

."yes captain." he said reaching into his boot. "Right here."

"Okay. You check the engineering deck. If this past is like all the others, I'll be beaming aboard the Enterprise in say...3 minutes with past Scotty. Remember we need to get to him before he becomes captain. I'll go to medical bay and find past Bones. We'll need him also. Understood?" I said looking at him questioningly.

"Aye captain." he said turning to leave.

"Make sure we meet back here in exactly 10 minutes. Time counts Spock remember that!" I called after him. I gathered my things off the table and made my way to medical bay. When I arrived, she was standing there in a conversation with Bones.

"Everything looks fine Su. All scans are coming back normal." he said tapping on the PADD in his hands. "You're fine." he said setting it down.

"That's impossible. I keep seeing things, strange things, impossible things." She said standing up. Bones set the PADD down.

"Well Su. I'm a doctor, not a mind reader, ya gotta tell me what you're seein." he said leaning against the table. That's when my com went off.

"Damnit!" I said reaching into my boot. I opened it.

"That. That's what I've been seeing." I looked up. Susan was standing there wide eyed and Bones was there with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Captain! I've got him." Spocks voice came over the com a bit panicked.

"Yeahh Spock I'm a bit busy right now go to our meeting spot now. I'll meet you there with Bones" I said closing the com.

"What are you talking about man?!" he said throwing his hands up.

"Hold that thought" I said turning to Susan. "You're really gonna hate me for this." I said pinching her nerve in between her shoulder and her neck. She collapsed.

"What the hell man?!" he said kneeling down next to her.

"Don't worry she's fine! Little trick I learned from a friend." I said pulling him up by his arm.

"Jim she's passed out on the floor!" he said gesturing to her.

"Don't worry Bones, she will be fine now we have to move!" I said dragging him through corridor after corridor. We reached the supply closet and shut the door behind us.

"Damnit man! I'm a doctor not a-"

"Not a spy I know Bones" I said walking past him to the back of the closet. Spock was there pacing back and forth, past me sat in the chair behind him.

"Well, this is the second Time today I've met future Spock and the first time I've met future me." he said as he looked up to my face.

"Kirk. This isn't time for sarcasm. Suzie's In trouble." I said waiting for his response.

"What do you mean she's in trouble?" he said obviously upset. I was hoping it wasn't too late.

"that's why I'm here. You can't sleep with her, you can't talk to her, and you can't fall in love with her." I said. "You had the dream I know you did. What happened in that dream really happened, she died, and in every other past we've gone to, she has died. You can't know her Jim. You have to leave her alone." I said finishing off. He stood up and walked to me.

"So you're telling me to ignore my feelings for her?" he said puzzled.

"yes. Its the only way to help her." I said lowering my voice. "I don't want you to go through the pain and suffering I did. Jim...let this one go." I said. He looked at me clearly conflicted. I could tell he was starting to develop feelings for her.

"There has to be another way." he said pacing.

"Jim we have tried every other possible solution, Captain Jones' life ends in all of them." said Spock.

"Ohh quiet you pointy eared bastard." said Kirk. Spock was taken back in surprise.

"I apologize cadet, in case you forgot, but I am future Spock your friend, I apologize for any actions that past me may have committed against you ahead of time." he said giving past me a reassuring smile.

"Creepy." he said shaking his head. "yeahh I know. But if I call Spock that to his face, he would probably toss me into a situation I can't escape. You're my second best option." he said turning his attention back to me. "alright. I'll bite. I'll stay away from Suzie." he said looking to Bones. "What does he have anything to do with this?" he said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well, Bones is here to make sure you don't do anything stupid. Kind of like a babysitter." I said amusingly.

"Aww god damnit!" yelled Bones. Past me smiled and shook his head.

"well future gentlemen, I have a captain to emotionally compromise. Lets go Bones." and with that, our mission was done


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay guys! I decided to ga ahead and upload this Ch. Now it is a bit far fetched in part of it, (you'll see), but then again, so is Star Trek. And to answer a question I got, Susan has these visions for a reason, she's seeing her life from another ****time, because her timeline has changed. Just thought you all should know that. **

**i own nothing except Susan Jones, Cassie Moore, and the U.S.S. Cebterville and her crew. **

* * *

Ch. 5

When I opened my eyes, I was still laying on the floor. "ouch" I said moving my hand to my head as I slowly stood up. I looked around the medbay. No one was around, including Bones. I pulled my com out of my boot.

"Jones to McCoy." I said blinking a few times to regain my blurring vision.

"McCoy here." the voice came back.

"Where are you?" I said walking towards the turbo lift.

"Aww damnit I forgot you were there! The bridge. Ya better get here quick. We could use some authority." he said.

"Well thanks for the floor bed." i said pushing the button for the bridge. "be there in a few." I said closing my com and placing it back in my boot. That must have been a dream. right? When the elevator stopped on the bridge, it was chaos. I quickly hurried any thoughts I was having away.

"We have to go after them! We can't just let them die!" yelled Uhura. Her and a young Lieutenant were standing in the middle of the bridge in mid argument.

"Lieutenant Commander! Its about time ya joined us!" yelled Bones a bit mockingly. I looked to him a bit annoyed.

"Yeahh. Right." I said walking towards the madness. "Both of you calm down what's the problem?" I asked.

"Spock and Kirk are aboard the Romulan ship. We lost communications with them. I say we go get them now. If we don't they die along with Captain Pike." finished Uhura. I looked to the young Lieutenant.

"I think we should stay put. If we put this ship in danger, we could lose everything." she said a bit annoyed. I looked to the people around the bridge. The worried looks on their faces were obviously conflicted.

"I've got a better idea. Chekov, would you be able to calculate the amount of time it would take before Spock and Kirk complete their mission?" I asked turning to him.

"Already done ma'am. It is a ruv calculation, give or take a few minutez" he said through his thick Russian accent.

"how much longer do you think?" I asked a plan formulating in my head. "avout 93 seconds." he said.

"And how long in warp would it take to get to their location?" "Avout 13 seconds." he said smiling a bit.

"Arm phasers and start a countdown for 80 seconds." I said sitting in the captains chair. "Sulu is warp ready?" I asked looking to him.

"Ready at your command" he said typing in a few commands. We watched the clock carefully. 3-2-1 the countdown ended

"Lets go" I said Sulu pushed the lever all the way down. 13 seconds went by fast. When we arrived there it was one hell of a scene. Spock was in a much smaller ship. He was on a collision course with the Romulan ship. There were dozens of green missiles hurtling toward him.

"Aim for their Missiles!" I yelled.

"Aye captain!" yelled a few members of the crew.

"Enterprise Now!" we heard over the com on the bridge. It was Kirks voice.

"Get them out of there!" I yelled to Chekov.

"Aye Keptin!" he yelled a bit panicked. I watched in front of us as the small ship Spock was on, collided into the much larger ship. We all stood there waiting.

"Woooaaahhh! I've never beamed 3 people, from 2 places, onto 1 target before!" Said Scotty's voice over the com. The bridge cheered. I stood up from the captains chair breathless. I turned towards the turbo lift and walked off the bridge. As I was walking down the hallway, Kirk and Spock were making their way to the bridge. I looked into his eyes, his electric blue eyes. He watched me as we passed each other. It was like a slow motion scene in a romance movie. He paused for a split second when I turned my head to look where I was going, but then kept walking towards the bridge. I turned to look at him again, but he was gone.

...

"Ahh welcome Lieutenant Commander Jones. A pleasure to meet you." said the man in front of me as he held out his hand to me. I shook it and sat in the chair in front of his desk. "I'm Admiral James, And we have a proposition for you." he said handing me a PADD with an open file on it. Inside were pictures of people. Doctors, engineers, helmsmen, navigators, and commanders.

"What's the proposition?" I said obviously confused.

"slide to the next page." he said sitting back in his chair. "Those people, their your new crew. That ship, is yours." he said a smile spreading over his face. The ship was beautiful. Bigger than any of the other vessels.

"What's her name?" I said in awe. "The U.S.S Centerville. She'll be ready for her first mission next week." he said leaning forward. "you want her?"

"Yes of course! But what's the catch?" I said looking up from the PADD.

"No catch I promise, you just have to deal with the whole you're only 22 situation." he said laughing.

"I...i don't know what to say." I said on the verge of tears. "Why me?" I said smiling like a dork.

"Commander Spock thought if there was anyone for the job, it would be you." he said opening a drawer In his desk. He pulled out a small jewelry like box and set it in front of me. I picked it up and opened it. Inside was a new pin. A captains pin. The gold Starfleet shape with a thin circle incasing it. "do you accept responsibility of this vessel and the lives upon it?" he asked. I looked up from the pin.

"Wholeheartedly." I said. I stood up and removed the regular pin from my chest. A few seconds later, the captains pin took over its place. "Congratulations...Captain" he said smiling.

...

"I relieve you sir." said Kirk looking down at Admiral Pike in his wheelchair.

"I am relieved." he said shaking his hand. "Congratulations...Captain." Kirk turned to the crowd. Everyone cheered. He scanned the crowd as if he were looking for someone in specific. His eyes found mine. A look of relief spread over his face when he found my hazel eyes. He smiled, and when he did I saw something. Like the vision i saw on the Bridge. everything around me blurred and it was like I was transported to another time. Not again. Kirk was in his room. He looked older, taller, wiser. He was pacing back and forth. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. A ring box. He opened it and inside was a small engagement ring. He got on his knee in his empty room as if to practice his line.

"Susan, I love you will you be my-" at that moment there was a knock at the door. Kirk closed the ring box and stuck it back in his pocket. He walked up to the door and opened it. "why didn't you just come in?" he said moving out of the way for a small figure. When she walked into the room I could tell it was me. As soon as I saw myself I was transported back to the room at smiling Kirk. I looked away and pushed passed the officers next to me and up the stairs. I felt them coming...the tears. When I reached the top of the stairs I turned to look at him. The look on his face concluded that he was confused. I turned my back to the Enterprises newest captain and left.

* * *

**A/N: I have 2 more Ch.s to post! I only post as I get follows, reviews, or favorites! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so this was posted for Benedict Cumberbatchs birthday, which I found out was Friday, which happened to be my birthday c: remember I only post as I get followers/favorites/reviews. **

**I own nothing except Susan Jones, Cassie Moore, and the crew of the U.S.S Centerville.**

* * *

Ch. 6

"Oh come on Suz! We have to go out! You're my best friend! You've been promoted, I didn't die...we need to celebrate!" Cassie stood in front of me with a cast on her arm. She had a scar above her right eye. Cassie woke up from a coma right before we saved Spock and Kirk from the Romulans. That was about a week ago, my first mission with my new crew was postponed a month due to complications in the warp core.

"Cass...you were just released from the hospital. You were ordered to bed rest. We are not going out!" I said changing into more comfortable clothes.

"We could meet the love of our lives tonight!" she said plopping down next to me. I closed my eyes.

"No. Now stop asking...that's an order" I said teasingly.

"fine." she said a bit annoyed. she changed the subject. "Have you chosen a first officer yet?" she said curiously.

"No, but there is one person who I trust more than anyone. Maybe I'll asks them" I said laying my head down.

"Who?" she said her voice filled with a bit of shock and hurt. I sat back up.

"You." I said meeting her big green eyes. They widened.

"Are you serious?" she said smiling. Her long blonde hair swaying with the motions.

"Very. Congrats Commander." I said embracing her into a hug. She broke away.

"You are the most amazing best friend a girl can have" she said smiling. "I also have some news." she said. I looked to her.

"What's up?" I said puzzled.

"I have a date!" she said excitedly.

"With who?" I said getting excited for her.

"Captain Kirk!" she said doing a small dance. I froze. Cassie stopped dancing and stared at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just surprising. Really Kirk?" I said putting my head down a bit to hide my hurt.

"Yeah. I mean he's sexy, funny, I don't know. Come on be happy for me!" she said pushing me a bit.

"Pffft. Alright. Just don't get hurt." I said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Right. Well since I can't party because my captains a meanie, I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow Suz." she said standing up and walking out of my captains quarters. I know we never dated, or had a real conversation, but part of me was hurt that he seemed to care so much for me, but I guess it was a delusion. Maybe he doesn't actually care. After she left I tried to sleep, but the night and its events just would not have it. I decided to take a walk. I went to my favorite spot on campus, the shore line of the San Francisco Bay. I looked out over the crystalizing waters.

"Looks like someone couldn't sleep" said a familiar voice behind me. I turned around.

"Hey Len." I said making a patting sound on the ground for him to take a seat next to me. He took the invite and moved my way.

"Ahh. Call me Bones Su." he said sitting a bit close to me. I didn't mind. It was kind of cold.

"So what are you doing up so late?...Bones." I said still staring out to the waters.

"Someone's gotta clean up Jims messes." he said a bit irritated. I chuckled. "Congrats by the way on your new captains status" he said giving me a little shove.

"Yeahh its exciting." I said smiling. "A ship of my own!" I exclaimed. "I would ask you to be my chief of medical, but I couldn't steal you away from Kirk." I said turning my attentions back to the waters.

"Well if it means I get to spend more time with you I'd do it." he said looking at me. I paused. Is Bones...flirting? I asked myself. I never really looked at the handsome doctor that way. His rugged southern accent was much more noticeable now. I looked him In the eyes and smiled.

"Well you know, being my chief of medical isn't the only way to spend more time with me" I said. He flushed a bit.

"Well Su, would ya like to go out sometime?" he asked a half smile spread across his face.

"Hmmm...let me think about that." I said standing up. Bones stood up with me.

"Oh so you're gonna leave me hangin?" he said jokingly. I laughed.

"im not sure maybe?" i said walking past him a bit. he grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"An answer would be nice now" he said pulling me closer. I gave him a big cheesy grin.

"of course I'll go on a date with you Bones." I said smiling up to him. He towered over my 5 ft 5 in frame.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8." he said planting a small kiss on my hand. For a second there, I forgot about Captain James T. Kirk...and it was nice.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey guys! Here's the last Ch. To this story! I'll be posting part 3 tomorrow so stay tuned! Part 3 is really good I promise! Its my STID FF so get ready for some Susan/Khan going on c: **

**I own nothing except Susan Jones, Cassie Moore, and the crew of the U.S.S Centerville**

* * *

Ch.7

I took a look in the mirror. The simple emerald green dress made the small amount of green in my eyes stand out. My light brown hair fell in large curls around my face. The color of the dress looked great with the color of my light brown skin. The heels I wore gave me the extra height I needed. We were going into the city tonight. It would feel great to get off of Starfleet headquarters. A small part of me panicked when there was a small knock at the door. Thoughts flooded my head. Am I over dressed? Will he even like my dress? I opened the door. Bones was standing there in an all black suit. His collar was open at the neck. He looked amazing. He looked at me and his eyes widened.

"You look..." he said. His southern accent making him sexier. "Beautiful " he smiled. I flushed a bit.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself" I said. He smiled and held out his elbow to me. I took it. He lead me out of the hallway and to an aircab that was waiting right outside the building.

"So where are we headed?" I said climbing into the cab as he held open the door.

"Its a surprise" he said before walking around to the other side. The taxi started to move when all of a sudden Kirk and Cassie ran across the street...drunk. The airtaxi stopped.

"Damnit Jim!" yelled Bones irritation spreading over his face.

"Hey! Bones!" said Kirk. He ran up to the window and started to knock on it. Cassie stood in the middle of the street barely able to stand. I watched her for a minute until she collapsed. I opened the door and ran to her side.

"Heeeyy, hows your date goin?" said Cassie I barely understood her through the slur of her words. I helped her sit up. Bones saw us. He ran over to help.

"She's supposed to be in bed Jim! Not out partying!" yelled Bones to his drunken friend leaning against the aircab.

"Here let me have her. You show me to her room." he said scooping her up in his arms. I let him. We walked down to dormitory 6, I let Jim use me as a brace. We walked down the hallway until we reached my old room.

"Here" I said removing Jims arm from around my shoulder. Part of me missed the warmth, I typed in the pass code. The door opened and Bones layed her on her bed. Jim stood at the door bracing himself with the door frame.

"I better get him to his room" said Bones looking to me apologetically. I gave him a small smile.

"Rain check on that date? I should probably stay with her tonight. She's way to wasted to stay alone." I said grabbing his hand.

"Yeahh I should do the same with that idiot." he said drawing small circles on my thumb. He gave me a soft kiss on my cheek, but as he moved away, I grabbed him and gave him a kiss, a real honest kiss. He pulled away gently and gave me a soft smile.

"I'll call ya on my Com tomorrow." he said dropping my hand. He turned away. "lets go you damn idiot." he said walking to Kirk. I waited for the doors to close before i took off my heels and tucked in Cassie. I felt her pulse to make sure she was alive. When I felt a steady heartbeat, I turned around and climbed into the bed that used to be mine. I didn't get much sleep between thinking about the kiss and helping Cassie to the bathroom every hour. By the time she sobered up, it was about 4:00.

"Sorry I ruined your date" she said groggily.

"Its okay." I said laying next to her. "Just don't do it again" I said sarcastically. She smiled.

"I have the worst hangover" she said sitting up slowly.

"Figures. I'm not sure how much you drank, but I'm guessing a lot." I said standing up.

"You looked great tonight" she said. "Sorry my stupidity made it to where the entire city of San Francisco wasn't able to see it." she said putting her head in her hands.

"I'm just glad you're okay." I said "No more partying understood?" I said grabbing my heels from her ground. "You need to rest or i'll ground you from our first mission" I said pointing a finger at her.

"Aye Captain" she said smiling.

"You think you'll be okay for a little?" I said.

"Yeah. Just go back to your room. I'll be fine for the rest of the night." she said laying her head back down on her pillow.

"Alright. Rest up. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." I said walking out of the dorms and towards the captains quarters. Once I reached my hallway, I heard loud whispers. I stopped. I knew the voices.

"Why would you do that to me?!" asked Kirk. I couldn't see them. I inched up closer to the hallway.

"Do what? Date the girl ya can't have?!" yelled Bones. They were arguing over me.

"Yes exactly! You know just because I can't have her doesn't mean I don't have feelings for her!" he yelled. I looked around the corner. Kirk stood right outside of what I was guessing was his quarters. He stood there in a pair of blue jeans, white shirt, and leather jacket, I wasn't sure if that's what he was wearing earlier, but It suited him. I found it funny he was the exact opposite of Bones who was wearing the suit from earlier, it was quite a scene. I continued to watch.

"Oh and going to break the girls heart by dating her best friend is really showing her your love! Let the girl be happy Kirk! And if that's with me then so be it!" he yelled. Kirk put his head down. He took in a deep breath, then let it out. "I'm being selfish" he said looking up to Bones.

"You're right. You both should be happy." he said the sadness slipping into his voice.

"It just sucks that I can't be with the person I know I'm supposed to be with." he said. Facing the wall. "That everytime we get together, she dies. I love her Bones." he put his forehead to the wall and stood there for a minute. He let his anger get the best of him, because he punched a steel wall. "Damnit!" he yelled shaking his hand. I could tell from here he broke it.

"Jim!" yelled Bones as he grabbed Kirks hand a bit ruff. "Ya broke it smart ass!" he said some of the irritation from his face subsided. He sighed. "Lets get you to medbay." he said turning to walk my way. I panicked. I turned to run, but I slipped. I stood up just as they came around the corner. "Su?" said Bones as he and Kirk spotted me.

"Oh hey guys. I just dropped my shoe." I said nonchalantly. It worked.

"Is Cassie alright?" asked Kirk. I looked to him.

"Yeah asshole. Listen to me Kirk, she just got out of a coma a week ago and you take her to a bar! Are you serious?!" I said walking closer to them. Bones took a small step away.

"Thanks Bones" he said looking over to his friend.

"Hey she's not mad at me" he said smiling my way. I returned the smile. A small amount of hurt crossed Kirks face, but he was pretty good at hiding it.

"Stay away from her." I said simply. I walked past him. "And Bones" I said turning to him. "I'll be waiting for that call" I said giving him a small kiss. He smiled at me as a bit of guilt crossed his face. Kirk looked away. I didn't take one more look at them as I walked down the hallway, but I knew they were watching me.

...

I woke up late in the afternoon. I grabbed my com off my nightstand, the red light in the corner flashed meaning I missed a com call. I opened it.

"Jones to McCoy." I spoke. Into the com. "

McCoy here." his voice came in.

"Hey. Sorry I missed your call." I said standing up.

"Ahh its no problem. I figured you'd be asleep." he said. I could tell he was smiling. "So about that date?" he said.

"Yes?" I said pulling out my officers uniform. I tossed my pajamas into my closet.

"I was thinking we could go out this weekend? No stupid ass Jim to screw things up." he asked.

"Hmmm...Casual or Formal?" I asked zipping up my skirt.

"I loved seeing you formal, but I'm a southern guy, so I was thinking more casual? Instead of the city we could do something else?" he said hoping. I smiled.

"That sounds wonderful." I said pulling my hair up.

"Alright then. I'll come get you Saturday at 10?" he said a bit excited.

"Sounds like a date" I grabbed my PADD and officers hat off my nightstand.

"alright I got a patient. I'll see ya later. McCoy out." he said before the line went dead. I closed my com and placed it in its usual spot in my boot. I took a deep breath as I walked to the cafe on campus to get lunch...for once in my life, I feel like everything's going according to plan...except for the conversation in the captains hallway, and that nagging name in the back of my head, James T. Kirk.


End file.
